1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an acoustic insulator and method of making the same.
2. Background Art
Acoustic insulators are frequently used in applications such as motor vehicles and buildings to attenuate sound. Examples of acoustic insulators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,145,617; 6,296,075 and 6,669,265.